Kite
by Smillie Myles
Summary: 3 years after Starclimber. Matt Cruse finds himself involuntarily entangled in yet another adventure. This time his path leads him across the globe through extreme climates on a search for the answer to one of the greatest mysteries know to man
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Universe in which these characters all live and the characters themselves all belong to Kenneth Oppel.

What is it about me, exactly, that always gets me into these life threatening situations? I asked myself as I struggled against my wrist bonds.

It seemed a pointless task, though, as I had already lost all circulation in my fingers due to the agonizingly tight cord, which was binding my hands behind my back.

How is it possible that so many crazy occurrences can happen to a single man? Is fate really so cruel?

My head was absolutely throbbing. I had awoken a short time ago in a dark windowless room. The only source of light came from under the crack of a door far to my left.

I tried to focus my mind and recall the chain of events which had lead up to this point. I had been taking a shortcut through the park in lionsgate city in hopes of meeting up with my fiancé, Kate, for dinner at the new restaurant Chef Vlad had just opened. When I had noticed a shadow fleeting through the trees, following me. It being a full moon out I had panicked, with childish thoughts of werewolves sweeping my mind. I had run in a complex zig zag pattern, weaving through the trees wildly. I stopped, almost collapsing out of breath, in a large clearing. I looked all around me and heard nothing. Shaking my head and laughing to myself that it was probably just an owl or something and feeling quite foolish I had turned to continue on my way… Then I remembered a split second of blinding pain... and I guess my assailant had dragged me here.

Great now not only is Kate gonna be mad at me, but I could just picture the look on chef Vlad's face about me missing his grand opening. I'd been told he had bragged to a great many people that I would be there. Well when I got out of this mess or IF I got out of this mess, there would be a little explaining to do. I have the worst luck.

I had expected someone to come check on me fairly quickly, but after what felt like four hours of sitting with my arms tied uncomfortably to something behind my back with nothing but my own thoughts. I started to worry that perhaps I was just being left here to rot. I had screamed myself hoarse long ago, with no response so. I started to try and keep myself busy by trying to think of a plan of escape.

If someone does eventually come… if only there was some way too knock them out or something. Well it probably wouldn't get me very far but at least is was a try at something… I began sliding my foot out of my shoe by pushing at itwith my other foot.

Why had I done my laces up so tight? I though angrily, but I soon got it off and just sitting loosely on my foot ready to kick at anyone who opened the door.

As luck would have it, just a few minutes later I heard footsteps approaching from outside the door and I quickly readied myself, trying to pre-plan my shot. I heard a key in the door and then it swung open. I was blinded by the brightness of the light outside but I could see a dark silhouette of someone. Before the person had a chance to react I kicked with all my might in the direction of the dark outline. My shoe flew off my foot soared across the room and collided with where I guessed the persons face would be.

"OW!" yelled a feminine voice.," What the?- A shoe? Seriously?"

Damn, my plan hadn't worked but I never really expected it to. My shoe never had any real weight to it. I still couldn't help but smile at the thought of my success at hitting my assailant and causing them at least a fraction of the pain they caused my poor throbbing head.

"That's what you get." I croaked. Jeez my throat hurt after all that yelling, "Why have you done this? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I can explain," said the feminine voice, which sounded oddly familiar.

The silhouette moved closer and I gasped when realized who stood before me.

"You!" I whisper/yelled, "Why?"

"It's been a while, Matt Cruse. A long, long, while. " Said Nadira


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't help myself. A raspy laugh escaped my lips.

"Well this is one hell of a reunion isn't it? What explanation could you possibly have

for knocking me out cold and leaving me tied up in this –" I searched for the correct

word but hit a blank "-this place?"

A million questions ran through my mind.

" I thought we were friends? All you had to do was come see me if you wanted to

talk, like a normal person would"

Before she could respond I cut her off

"Where the hell am I?"

"Would you calm down and let me explain?" said Nadira sounded exasperated. I said nothing.

" I am your friend and I'm trying to help you. I –"

I cut her off again. " Riiight, an ambush is just what I needed. Thanks a million!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

She clenched her hands into fists and made a face I hadn't thought was humanly possible. I winced thinking she was about to hit me, but she just took a deep breath and said

"Either you can shut up and accept my help, or you can keep talking and forget about it." Her bluntness brought me to my senses and I mumbled an apology.

" It wasn't me who ambushed you or tied you up here. That was someone else. I don't have much time, so listen close."

She got down on her knees and began untying my hands as she talked.

"I am working for a man named Sloan Wickwire, or at least he thinks I am. It was him who had you brought here. Soon he will be coming to speak with you. It is very important that you pretend like we don't know each other, understand?

I nodded " Why are you untying me if you want me to stay here and talk to this guy?"

"If there's one word that describes Sloan," she said gravely, "it's – unpredictable. If he tries to hurt you I want you to have a chance to defend yourself. But pretend like your hands are still tied so he doesn't expect anything. If it comes to the worst, I've rigged the door so it doesn't really lock like they think it does, you just have to give it a good push. "

I drank in every word, trying to understand what was happening but confusion still ruled my mind. Before I could ask any more questions, Nadira said.

"I have to go. I will come back tonight after Sloan has left to explain more."

She cupped my face in her hands and stared into my eyes. Then she kissed my brow and whispered, "Good luck, Matt." Then she turned her back and hurried out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled as the door slammed shut, "Why am I here!?"

My only answer was the sound of fading footsteps.

"Why me?" I groaned, "Why is it always me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I paced the width of my cell, stretching my legs and massaging my aching wrists. I had explored the room I was in and found nothing but the pole I had been tied to, which stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The walls of my prison were concrete. I lay down flat on my chest and peered out under the crack of the door. I could tell I was at the end of a long hallway lined with many other doors. I wondered if there were others being held captive besides me. I had to resist the urge to open the door, as I now knew I could, and explore.

I had already had a lengthy debate in my head whether or not I should trust Nadira and remain where I was or if I should make a break for my freedom. I decided I would stay to see how things played out. After I learned the depth of my situation I would decide if I should risk an attempt at escape.

As I paced, I went over what could possibly be the reason I had been abducted. My wedding was only a month away. Maybe Kate's parents had decided to put me out of the picture entirely rather than have me marry their precious daughter. Over the past three years, after learning Kate and I were engaged they had always left me with the impression that I was not, or ever would be, good enough to be their son in law. But I doubted they would go to such extremes to hire this Sloan character to abduct me, they might reject me but they are still good people.

Perhaps I was simply being held hostage in hopes that Kate's family would pay a ransom. Ha! Fat chance. The only way would be if Kate could somehow persuade them with lots of tears.

My thoughts were disrupted as I heard approaching footsteps. I darted to the center of the center of the room feeling around blindly with my arms looking for the pole. It somehow eluded my outstretched arms and I collided with it head first. I cursed under my breath as I felt my nose start to bleed. There was no time to do anything as I heard a key turn in the lock of the door. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and spun around to sit with my back against the pole and my arms behind me. The door swung open and I squinted at the light. The light then intensified ten-fold as the looming figure flipped the light switch I had been unable to find. As my eyes adjusted to the light I took in who I guessed was the Sloan that Nadira had spoken of.

He was tall and broad shouldered, with thick arms and a powerful looking torso. He had intense sunken in, but intelligent eyes. His short dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place and he had a grizzly beard on his chin. His appearance was striking and probably one of the most intimidating looking people I had ever seen. Not the kind of man I would like to end up in a fight with if I could help it. I tried to appear weary and confused, which wasn't difficult at all, because I was both.

He eyed me with an inquiring stare. " Why is your nose bleeding?"

His voice was deep, and rumbling with a strange accent I had never heard before. I opened my mouth and waited for my brain to tell it what to say.

"I – I just get them randomly sometimes. This one started like 5 minutes ago."

He just grunted in reply. " I suppose you're wondering who I am and why I've taken you captive like this." It wasn't a question but a statement and he continued without pausing.

"I am Sloan Wickwire, and I have brought you here because I have need of your talents as a Pilot." He paused waiting for me to say something.

I said, " Well you could have just asked nicely instead of this ill-mannered tactic of kidnapping me. What is the meaning of this?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. But inside my head my mind was reeling.

That's it? He wants to hire me to be a pilot just like the rest of the world? Well get in line pal.

" You know as well as I do, the length of the waiting list for your services." He snapped. "Well my need is more urgent than anyone else's. I needed you as soon as possible. I don't have the time to spare to wait for you to fit me into your schedule."

I sighed. " I prioritize my schedule, and if this task is as urgent as you claim it is, it would have been near the top of the list. Behind my wedding that is. Now after this treatment I am much less inclined to help you."

The atmosphere in the room changed in the blink of an eye as Sloan's face contorted in rage. I made a mental note of the short fuse on his temper.

"The thing is, you don't have a choice whether you help me or not. " Every word was emphasized like the crack of a whip. I saw his arm reach behind his back and he pulled out a pistol that had been tucked in his belt. He pointed it right at my head. "Not when I will have a gun aimed at you at all times. You see the expedition you will be helping me on will be lasting a long time, maybe even upwards of a year. I don't have time for your schedule or your wedding."

I gave a bitter laugh and I saw a vein throb in his temple. " Shooting me isn't going to get you anywhere. I could refuse to go and you could kill me, but you would be even more stuck than you are now. No, you need me to volunteer my services, for a price of course. But like I said, I'm not willing to work for someone as rude as yourself, if your going to be flailing a gun around all the time."

I feared I had just pushed him over the edge as I saw his trigger finger twitch, but he lowered the gun with a roar that shook my bones.

" You are brave, I give you that." he snarled, " But you are in no position to bargain. There's no weaseling your way out of this one I'm afraid. You're along for the ride. You see, I've tied off all the loose ends. Your life isn't the only one you have to fear for."

My blood ran cold as realization dawned on me. He smiled, noticing I had caught on.

"No." I rasped. "I'll kill you. If you lay a finger on her I'll Kill You! You hear me!? I'll kill you!" I was shouting now, but I managed to keep my head enough to remain with my arms seemingly tied behind my back, even though I wanted to strangle him right then and there even if it got me shot. I pretended to struggle against my bonds as he leaned in close. His rough voice right in my ear he said.

" Oh, I'll do more than lay a finger on her" he chuckled, "I'll torture her, I'll make her scream, and beg, before I kill her, unless you do as I tell y –" Something had suddenly caught his attention and I followed his gaze down to my arm, where on my sleeve was a stain where I had wiped my bloody nose.

He snarled and jumped away from me swinging his arm up to point his pistol at me. But I was already moving. I pushed off the pole with my arms behind my back and increased my momentum my pushing hard with my legs and lunging at him. The top of my head smashed into his chin, and he fell backwards with a grunt. The gun flew out of his hand and across the room. Normally I would have been confident that a head but could incapacitate a person, but Sloan seemed to be made of tougher stuff because he had already rolled onto his knees and was about to climb to his feet. I quickly took advantage of his position and kicked him as hard as I could in the face. I felt his nose break under my foot. And he fell limp.

I quickly grabbed the pistol from where it had fallen and checked Sloan's pockets. I discovered a folded piece of paper in the breast pocket of his shirt. I gave it a new home in the breast pocket of my own shirt and proceeded to bind Sloan to the pole as I had recently been. When I was satisfied with my work. I walked out of the doorway and locked the door behind me.

**Hey just want to say thanks to everyone for the feedback. If it seems like I know where I'm going with this story.. I really don't haha. But I'll try my best not to let you down. Any advice or suggestions are all appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I strode down the hallway, stopping at each door as I went, and using the ring of keys I had taken from Sloan, I peered inside every room lining the walls of the hallway. There were ten, and every one of them was the same and identical to the holding cell I had been in, (windowless and with a solid metal pole stretching from floor to ceiling). The third room I tried, I discovered another prisoner, an old man who appeared to be in his sixties. He had a trim, sheer white beard, and bushy eyebrows, and was of slim build. Unfortunately there was dry blood caked on the side of his face and he was unconscious.

I knelt down and tried to shake him awake, but he did not move. I sighed, this was going to make things more difficult. But I could not in good conscience and just leave him here as a captive when he may need immediate medical attention. I quickly untied his wrist bonds and grunted as I slung the old man over my shoulder. He was surprisingly heavy. I continued opening the cell doors, finding no one, and had two left when I heard a tremendous roar of anger from behind me. I turned. It had come from my previous prison. Sloan was awake.

"CRUUUUSE!" Sloan shouted. I cringed, "His yells could wake up the whole city." I thought, as his cries echoed down the hallway.

He seemed to have awoken his henchmen at the very least, because right then I heard footsteps pounding down the hallway from around the corner. I spun, fumbling to pull out the pistol I had grabbed. As I spun, the poor old man I was carrying's head swung and slammed into the doorframe of the doorway I was standing in with a solid "Thunk."

I cursed under my breath, and forced my attention to the end of the hallway. Soon two people came skidding around the corner. An incredibly stupid looking man built of solid muscle, with no neck, and Nadira.

Both of them carried guns, but I already had mine aimed at them. They froze.

"Drop em'!" I growled gesturing with my pistol and giving the muscular man what I hoped was a fierce gaze.

Nadira and the man looked at each other. She shrugged and placed her gun on the floor. The man followed suit. Sloan's shouts were still streaming relentlessly from the end of the hallway.

"Good," I said, "now back up with your hands on you head- that's it- Get on your knees."

I stooped over, never taking my gaze away from the two I held at gunpoint, and placed the old man on the floor with his back against the wall in a sitting position, his head lolled and drooped forward. The muscular man looked absolutely terrified as I walked behind them keeping my gun pointed at them the whole time. Inside I was laughing.

The man actually thought I was about to execute him or something! I could never kill a man, not in cold blood anyways. Even Nadira was watching me with wide eyes. I gave her a wink and her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Where is Kate de Vries?" I asked, pressing my gun into the back of the man's skull, "Do you have her?"

"N-no," whimpered the man. His voice was surprisingly high for a man of his size, "We sent a man to go and get her, but he has not yet returned. He was supposed to be back three hours ago."

"Good." I said, half to him, half to myself. I felt extreme relief. Maybe she had managed to escape and avoid capture!

Confident that I would be able to get any other information I needed from Nadira I wound up and cracked the man in the head with the butt end of my gun. He collapsed in a heap, out cold.

Still ignoring Sloan's shouting, I pulled Nadira to her feet. "Now you're gonna help me get out of here, and give me some answers," I said in a steely voice.

She shook her head, "No! I can't. I- I must stay here. I can help you, Mat, but only if I continue to pretend to be on Sloan's side. I will answer your questions tomorrow night. Meet me at midnight on the path under Lionsgate Bridge. Go look for Kate, but try and stay away from your house, and also your ship. Those will both probably be being watched..." Nadira looked down at the unconscious man with a look of disgust, (He was drooling), then back up at me. "You're going to have to knock me out too, so they won't ask questions."

"I'd really rather not," I said cringing, "couldn't you just pretend?"

"No, It's best to play it safe." she said, shaking her head and smiling slightly, "It's alright I'll forgive you."

Sighing I raised the gun to deal the blow. She held her breath, closing her eyes. I swung my arm. "Wait!" blurted Nadira. I stopped my hand half a centimeter from her head.

"I almost forgot. There are still more of us here. Go left at the end of the hall, NOT right. Got it?"

I nodded and raised my hand again.

"Ready?" I asked softly.

"Ready"

I swung my arm hard... but unfortunately not hard enough. The gun connected with her skull with a thud and Nadira stumbled forward but remained on her feet, completely awake. She turned to look at me and I saw tears had swelled in her eyes. I was amazed she had not screamed or wasn't crying. Hell, I might even have cried after a blow like

that. I felt terrible. She touched her head gingerly and said, "I changed my mind, I won't forgive you for thi-"

I hit her again. And this time she dropped like a sack of potatoes.

**Hey thank you the Lime-Green color for the advice. I'll try my best not to make stupid grammar mistakes. Unfortunately I never paid much attention in English class. But please try and bear with me. Maybe I should start proofreading my work, eh? In the next chapter, I am hoping the title will be explained. To be completely honest, I never knew what it meant when I started the story myself. It is the name of an amazing U2 song that for some reason reminded me of Matt Cruse.**

**But I've got an idea in the works! So hang tight. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
